


Crack House

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [14]
Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 400 words - Genre is crack! On Halloween/applicable in-universe spooky time, your characters find an abandoned house/spaceship/cave/ect. Spooktacular bonus: Supernatural beings (vampires, ghosts, zombies, ect.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 400 words - Genre is crack! On Halloween/applicable in-universe spooky time, your characters find an abandoned house/spaceship/cave/ect. Spooktacular bonus: Supernatural beings (vampires, ghosts, zombies, ect.)

"Some Halloween this turned out to be," Eugene slumped against the wall and slid downwards, hugging his knees tight. 

Abigail walked back and forth with short and sharp steps, chewing on a nail. The wooden floor creaked and groaned underneath her boots. At the bottom of the narrow stairway, underneath an old and dirty lightbulb stood Lucy, her frost powers working hard to encase a door in solid ice. Torn and old wallpaper got scratched by sharp, looming shadows. Even harmless insects got bloated up to sweater sized monstrosities, scattering about as if encircling and preying on Lucy and Abigail's shadows.  

"So..." Abigail finally stopped walking, her thumb scratching her teeth, "what now?" 

Eugene sighed, his breath trembled and shook, "I say- we just leave." 

"Are you shitting me?" Lucy stepped away from the door, her words came out like angry barks that travelled up the stairs. Something on the other side of the door hit it hard, the ice cracked and Lucy hastened to do repairs. "Leaving is not an option, you hear me?" 

"I mean... what are our options?" Abigail hugged herself, rubbing her arms for warmth. "Realistically speaking." 

"Starve it out?" Eugene said. 

"No," Lucy clenched her teeth as she reinforced the ice wall, "we don't have that kind of time. Besides it's a terrible way to go." 

Abigail turned and stomped down the first couple of stairs, "Then what? You suggest we just kill it off? Good luck with that." 

"Stop saying that," Lucy's voice groaned with an angry plea. "There's a way. We just don't see it yet. Maybe- maybe it will all work out. Like- what if it gets flushed out just- just like the common cold?" 

The sound of heavy feet stomping down the stairway boomed against the old, fragile walls. Abigail glared at Lucy, "You're joking, right? The common flu? The hell do you put in your coffee, 'cause it sure as hell ain't sugar." 

"Abigail-" 

A hollow and long drawn groan rang from the other side of the frozen door, a bone chilling cry from beyond the grave. Even the hair on Lucy's frost covered arms stood up in response. A series of strong, yet dull bangs rattled the door. Everyone swallowed nervously. 

"Look Lucy, let's get the others and put that thing out of its misery." 

"That _thing_ ," Lucy said, barely holding back her tears and rage, "is my wife." 


End file.
